


Recovery, Love and Fanboys

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Howard Stark Is a Dick, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - M/M/M, abused Tony, sorta kinda graphic child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word Prompt</p><p>Fanboy. Recovery. Love.</p><p>After an explosion at the Avengers Tower leaving their home in ruins, the team needs a place to stay. With no other options Tony gives them the address to the Stark mansion where he was born and raised. Tony can't help the memories that come back from being there but as always Bucky and Steve are there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery, Love and Fanboys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/gifts).



> So this if from and for Shea.  
> The full request is  
> Okay, could you write a fic were the tower gets destroyed and the team goes to stay in Stark mansion. While there Steve and Bucky find Tony hidding in his old room after waking from a nightmare, about the abuse Howard heaped upon him and comparisons Howard made of him and Steve. They are dating. They discover his captain and Bucky bears as well as his massive memorabilia collection. It's bigger than Phil's. Words:Fanboy. Recovery. Love.
> 
> Definitely read tags.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“Is everybody okay?” Steve calls through the comms.

“I’m good.” Nat says sitting up from the debris

“I’m fine.” Clint calls from the destroyed kitchen

“Same here, Captain.” Thor calls

“I’m fine too.” Bruce says de-hulking.

“I’m fine.” Bucky says throwing the debris off him

There’s a silent pause where nothing is said

“Iron man?” Steve calls when there is no answer he tries again “Iron man, report… Tony?” Nothing

“JARVIS, where is Tony? Is he okay?”

“He is currently under a beam and the communications in the suit are down. He is conscious just doesn’t know you are calling for him.” The team sighs in relief

“Okay, where is he?”

“He is over near the stairwell. I suggest you move carefully the structure of the building is compromised. You need to evacuate as soon as possible.”

“Understood.” Steve says as they make their way to the stairwell.

“So, does anyone know who tried to kill us?” Clint asks

“No, but we’re still alive and they’re not so call it a win and deal with it later.” Natasha says “I see him.” She says the first one getting there. There is a beam across his body.

“Tony?” She knocks on the helmet. “You okay in there.”

“Get the helmet off.” Comes a wheezed voice. Steve who just gets there rips it off and as soon as it’s off he takes a deep breath, which turns into a cough from all the smoke.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think so. Although I can’t get up. But I’m not hurt.”

“You have a beam on you. It’s a good thing you were in your suit.” Bucky says kneeling down

“Yeah, just get it off. I’m very uncomfortable.”

“Steve?” Bucky asks and Steve and Bucky head to the beam where they lift it up and tony managed to get himself out.

“Alright. Thanks.” Tony nods standing slowly

“We need to leave it’s not safe here.” Nat says

“J, is the quinjet still intact?”

“It appears to be undamaged.”

“Let’s go.” They slowly make their way to the jet. Once inside Clint gets in the driver’s seat

“Anyone have a destination in mind?” There is a silent pause before Tony sighs

“We can go to upstate New York. Here is the address.” He rattles off the address

“Okay.” Clint says getting us in the air.

“Where are we going Tony?” Steve asks

“Someplace safe.” Is all Tony answers.

 

When they touch down Tony can feel the panic in his chest. He forces it down and walks out of the quinjet.

“Does anyone even live here?” Clint asks looking at the overgrown and run down property.

“Not since 1991.” Tony glances at Bucky but turns back before he can notice

“Tony… where are we?” Steve asks looking over.

“Welcome to the Stark Mansion. Where I was born and raised.” Tony makes a big gesture with his hands “Follow me children.” Tony starts walking through the overgrown lawn to the front of the house. The avengers follow. When tony gets to the door he realizes he doesn’t have a key.

“umm… does anyone know how to pick a lock?” Tony asks causally

“You don’t have a key?”

“No, I don’t because I never wanted to come back.” Tony sighs he didn’t mean to say that. “Anyway super assassins. Pick the lock.” Tony steps out of the way and Natasha steps through and unlocks it.

“Home sweet home.” Tony mumbles as they enter the dusty mansion.

The Avengers take in the sigh of the Stark mansion.

“Wow. How many rooms are there?” Clint asks

“I don’t know. Enough where we can each have at least 4.” Tony says with a wave of his hands

“How come there are no pictures of you? There is tons of Howard.” Steve asks looking around. The others on the team seems to notice and now looks to him for an answer

“Because I hate photos.” Tony shrugs what the truth is ‘I had bruises so often I couldn’t be in a photo.’

“You take photos all the time.” Bucky says confused.

“Cause I have to. Not that I want to.”

“I guess that makes sense. I’m going to order us a pizza and then we can call it a night. I’d say straight to bed, but after our day we need food.”

“My building is destroyed.” Tony mumbles as if he’s just realizing it, which he is.

“You’ll get it up and running in no time. And it’s not like we don’t have a place to stay.” Bucky says

“We’re not staying here more than a few nights.” Tony says with a look

“Why?” Clint asks.

“Because I said so.” Tony leaves no room for argument and they go to a much lighter topic until the food arrives.

“Alright.” Tony says after dinner. “I’ll show you to your chambers.”

They make their way upstairs and the first door Tony opens it and says

“Nat and bruce.” They nods and head in

“Uh, we probably have clothes in some of these… if you want to change. They’re outdated but, better then sleeping in your suit.” Tony offers and they nod.

“Thanks Tony. See you guys in the morning.”

“Night.” They all say as he moves to the next door.

“Clint.” He opens the door and Clint nods heading in.

“Thanks Tony.”

“Yup. Thor.”

“Thanks many.” Thor nods as he enters his room.

“Bucky, Steve.” He opens another door, which is the second master suit out of 3. “This is us.”

“Alright.” They head in the door and Tony flops down on the bed.

“You alright?” Bucky asks sitting next to him

“Oh lovely, Binky.”

“You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“You secretly love it.” Tony smiles and Steve snorts

“You do.” Bucky is about to protest but Steve cuts him off “I’m going to shower. Anyone care to join.”

“Hell yeah!” Bucky stands up and then reaches for Tony

“Nah…” Tony shakes his head. He really doesn’t want to have shower sex in this damn house.

“Are you sure? You should wash off the dust.” Steve says softly

“You guys go ahead.” Tony waves him off

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I am.” Steve and Bucky head to the bathroom while Tony heads to the hall bathroom.

He slowly undresses and turns on the water.

He closes his eyes to try and block out all the terrible memories he’s had here

_“Anthony?!” He hears his dad shout for him. 13 year old Tony runs into the living room knowing it will be worse if he doesn’t come._

_“Yes, Sir?” Tony asks standing up straight._

_“I just got your report card in the mail.” Tony nods “And what is this A- I see?” Tony stiffens_

_“Um… what class is that for, Sir?”_

_“History.” His dad says shit tony thinks_

_“Um-“ His dad cuts him off_

_“I don’t want to hear excuses how many times have I gone over what happened with you?”_

_“A lot, sir.” Tony puts his head down. Only 500 freaking times. Tony mentally rolls his eyes._

_“A lot. Yeah, a lot. So why did you get an A-?”_

_“It was global history, sir. Back from before the war.” Tony says softly_

_“Does it look like I care?”_

_“No, Sir.” Tony sighs wondering why he asked_

_“Take off your shirt.” Howard commands as he goes for his belt. Tony’s eye widen_

_“Dad, it’s just-“_

_“Dad?_ Dad?!” _Howard demands_

_“Sir, sorry, sir.”_

_“Shirt. Off. Now.” Tony gulps but does as he’s told._

Tony’s broken from his memories from the door breaking in. he screams and and tumbles away 

“TONY?” He hears Steve’s voice

“Is he okay?” That’s Bucky

“What the hell are you doing?”

“We were calling you for like 5 minutes.” Steve says

“You’ve been in here for an hour.” Bucky says.

“We thought…”

“Sorry… lost in thought. I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Okay. Uh… sorry about the door. We’ll make sure no one comes in.” Steve says and Tony nods.

He quickly finishes and dresses back into his clothes.

As soon as he’s out Steve starts questioning him

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” Tony shrugs and gets into bed. “I was just lost in thought.”

“Because of me?” Bucky asks “Because of what I did?”

“No. No Bucky, of course not. I know that wasn’t you.” Tony says firmly. “I don’t blame you. I promise.” After a moment Bucky nods.

“I just want to get some sleep.” Steve says climbing into bed next to Tony and Bucky next to him.

“I love you guys.” Tony whispers

“I love you guys too.” Bucky mumbles as he gets comfortable

“Same.” Steve nods and rolls over.

 

_Tony cries out as the buckle hits his back for the 6 th time. He holds back the tears for as long as he can but am few slip out and he curses himself _

_“Are you crying?”_

_“No, no Sir.” Tony says quicky._

_“Now you’re crying and lying to me.” Tony gulps “Say it.”_

_“Stark men are strong and don’t feel pain.” Howard hits him again and tony bites his lip so he doesn’t cry out._

_“Again.”_

_“Stark men are strong and don’t feel pain.” Tony says through gritted teeth. Howard hits him again. And he makes a choking noise and he cringes._

_“Again.” Howard demands_

_“Stark men are strong and don’t feel pain.”_

He wakes up with tears in his eyes and a tingling on his back. Tony looks over quickly and sees his boyfriends asleep. Small miracles. He quietly gets out of bed and runs to him old room. As soon as he gets in and shuts the door Tony collapse on the floor and tries to catch his breath. He clencthes his hands to try and stop the shaking.

Tony’s breath is coming quicker and quicker and all of a sudden someone is holding

“NO! Get off me! Stop it!” Tony screams and pulls away

“Tony! Tony its Steve and Bucky!” Steve calls trying to calm him down.

“No. Please.” Tony whimpers and Steve and Bucky share a look before Steve slowly reaches for Tony’s hand.

“Tony. I’m grabbing your hand, okay. I’m gonna put it on my chest and we’re going to breath together okay?” Tony doesn’t respond except reaching out his hand and Steve takes it and puts it to his chest. “That’s good. Follow my lead.” Tony slowly gets his breathing together and after a solid minute of breathing Tony opens his eyes.

“What are you doing in here?” Tony croaks out.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks softly

“And don’t say you’re fine.” Buck adds before Tony can speak Tony rolls his eyes

“I’m not fine. I won’t be fine until we leave this damn house.” Tony say angrier than he intended.

“What’s wrong with the house?” Steve asks

“Memories, Steve. Memories.”

“Memories?” Bucky asks softly

“Howard was a dick.” Tony sums up

“You said ‘get off me’ ‘stop it’ and you whimpered ‘no, please’.” Bucky says quietly “We need more than he was a dick.”

“You don’t need anything.” Tony glares

“Tony, we just want to help.”

“Fine. You want the truth? Here’s the cold hard truth. Howard was a drunk. And abusive drunk.” Steve and buckys eye widen. “He would hit me and beat me and tell me I’m not as good as you.” Steve gapes sadly “And when he wasn’t beating the shit out of me, he was ignoring me and neglecting me. I went without food and water for days. I was treated like crap in this damn house.” Tony nearly shouts the end and crosses his arm “Is that what you wanted to hear?” Tony whispers the end.

“Tony.” Bucky says and that makes Steve break

“What did he do to you, Tony?” Steve asks “How bad was it? What… why?” Steve asks

“Because I was never good enough.” Tony says quietly

“You are good enough, you’re more than good enough. You’re perfect.” Steve cries out hugging Tony “You’re perfect.” Tony pats Steve’s back but pulls away pretty quickly.

“Look, I’m okay… it’s just… this damn house. It was so many… memories. So many I tried to block out. I’ve recovered from most of it, it’s just sometimes and somethings… you know… bring them back. Like this house.”

“That makes sense, but… why didn’t you tell us?” Bucky asks

“Yeah I could say ‘oh by the way the guy you guys loved from before the ice turned out to be an abusive asshole who would beat me up half the time and neglect me the other half’ that would’ve been a fun conversation.”

“You didn’t have to say it like that.” Steve says weakly “The nightmares you sometimes have… are they…?” Steve asks

“Some. Mostly other things. The ones we talked about. Occasionally there is a few, but… not a lot. That’s what why I hated you at first.”

“That… makes more sense now.”

“But I love you now.”

“I love you too.” Steve says as Bucky looks around the room for the first time

“Shut up, Bucky. I don’t want to hear a word.” Tony threatens

“Wha…?” Steve says and looks at Bucky then what he is looking at. It’s a captain America themed bedroom.

“oh my god.” Steve whispers

“Shut up.” Tony says gruffly

“Why do you have all this stuff?” Steve asks

“Look a Bucky-bear! And a captain America bear. Aww.”

“Shut it, Barnes.” Tony glares and ignores Steve’s question as Bucky starts walking around the room

“This is all collectibles. Like this is worth hundreds.” Bucky notices

“Thousands.” Tony corrects.

“This is bigger than Coulson’s.” Bucky notices  

“Why do you have it?” Steve repeats.

“Well, when you grow up with Howard telling you how great you are, you kind of idolize them.” Tony shrugs embarrassed.

“You were a fanboy!” Bucky squeals “You totally fanboyed over Captain America!”

“Shut up! I should have never taught you that word!” Tony glares

“Oh, Tony. This is great. Wait if you idolized me, when did you start hating me?”

“When I gave up.” Tony whispers

“gave up what?” Steve asks and Tony shrugs

“Hope.” Bucky fills in “He gave up hope that you’d be found and stop Howard from abusing him.” Steve looks at Tony for conformation and his face is enough.

“I’m so sorry. I should have-“

“Oh my god. Shut up.” Tony says “You should have what, Steve? Not put it in the water? Not save all those lives? Hmm? Yeah, there was nothing you could have done. I don’t blame you. So don’t be sorry, and don’t think it was your fault. Because it wasn’t.”

“It wasn’t your either.” Bucky says “You know that right?”

“Yeah, course.” Tony nods

“No, seriously Tony. This I Howard. Not you. Just Howard.”

“I provoked him.” Tony admits “If it had been days without talking to anyone I would provoke him just so I wasn’t alone.”  

“It’s still not your fault.” Steve says

“He shouldn’t have been hitting you in the first place.” Bucky pauses “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.” Tony says

“The scars… on your back. You told us that was from Afghanistan. But it’s not, is it? It’s from Howard.” Tony gives a small nod.

“It took forever for us to convince you to take your shirt off in bed.” Steve mumbles “but you’re beautiful Tony. Your mind, your body, your spirit. Everything. Perfect.” Steve pulls Tony up and kisses him

“We’re leaving tomorrow morning okay?” Steve says breaking the kiss.

“Okay.” Tony mumbles reaching for Bucky “I love you losers.”

“I love you too.” Bucky and Steve say at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!  
> As always feel free to give me a prompt like Shea did!
> 
>  
> 
> The next one in the series is part 2 of this story just FYI


End file.
